


Fully Alive

by mvlberry (plotwh4tplot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Drinking, Drug Use, First Time, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Partying, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotwh4tplot/pseuds/mvlberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Alive

"I hate you so much" Louis muttered under his breath, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He looked around and saw some people on the school parking, watching the whole scene before them. Some of them were recording, others just stood there and let it all happen, impassive.

"Suck my dick, faggot!" Harry yelled at him before turning around and walking away with a group of his laughing mates.

Louis took a deep breath and took his phone out of the pocket of his skinny jeans. He chose Niall's number from his contact list and his friend answered immediately. The crowd started to thin out, seeing that nothing interesting was going to happen.

"Hey Louis, what's up?" He asked with his strong Irish accent.

"Hi, um..." Louis bit on his lip to keep from crying and asked "Could you possibly give me a lift?" He managed to pass through the parking lot and sit on a bench.

"Yeah, sure," The latter sounded concerned "What happened to your car?"

Niall was the best. He was the only person who knew Louis so well. Not only did he not make fun of him like the others did, but he also defended him even though he knew that that kind of assistance was very risky. And considering that they were mainly soccer team members who liked to mock Louis, it was not the best idea to try to fight them. Yeah, Niall was awesome. Maybe not too smart, but completely loyal and supportive. When something was wrong, he instantly knew it.

  
"Nothing, just..." Louis sighed "Harry." He took a glance at his car, all covered in obscene insults written with black paint, which was dripping all over the place; and some random paper sheets with childish threats on them.

"I'm going to rip his head off next time I see him" Niall said, disgusted. "What has he done this time? No, no, don't tell me, I'm on my way" He rushed from his bedroom and hung up.

Louis adored Niall.

 

* * *

 

 "Have you seen his face?" Chuck laughed uncontrollably, collapsing on Harry's bed "It was hilarious!"

"Yeah, whatever" Harry mumbled and sat on his desk.

"Don't you think we went too far this time?" Zayn, Harry's best friend asked entering the room with Liam, whose worried expression was too obvious. "He could make us pay for it, you know."

"He won't do anything about it" Harry spoke "He's too scared to plan a revenge either. I'd not worry about his rich gay ass" He said with disgust in his voice.

"If you say so" Liam sighed and they quickly forgot about the whole Louis case, letting themselves be carried away by the conversation about sport and hot girls in their classes.

 

* * *

 

The next day Louis didn't show up with his car. He had to make sure it would be clean before he uses it again. Instead, he came with Niall, who gladly drove him to school. They stopped on the school parking and stayed in the car, drinking their coffee before getting off and rushing to their first classes.

They took their seats next to each other and had a little time to spare before the lesson started. Louis took his buzzing phone from his bag and glanced at caller ID. He was worried that something might had happened when he saw his mom's number so he picked up immediately. "Hello?"

His mother was explaining to him why she and his dad had to go on a business meeting that week when he saw Niall grinning like a freak and dancing next to him in excitement.

"Mom, mom, I'll call you back later, okay?" He managed not to burst out laughing "I have classes, I love you byeee!" He hung up and turned to his friend "What happened?"

"I got the text!" Niall announced with a grin on his face and started to poke Louis' ribs with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows as if he was some kind of pervert. "Aren't you excited?"

"Wait, what?" Louis was confused "What do you mean? What text?" He suddenly felt taken aback, but before his friend had the chance to explain what he had meant, they heard their teacher's voice.

"Sit down, Neil" he snarled and rolled his eyes, then sat down on his chair and began massaging his temples.

Louis glanced at Niall and mouthed 'later' before turning his gaze down to his notebook. He was reading his notes when he heard a loud noise and he lifted his head to see Harry bursting into class with some blonde girl he probably had fucked earlier. They both had ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. Louis found himself staring when Harry's despicable eyes fell on him. The boy smirked and zipped up his jeans while Louis grimaced, feeling mortified under his piercing gaze. He returned to reading and cursed under his breath. He truly hated that guy.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you serious Niall?" Louis frowned and started dialling his sister's number "I can't believe she did that! I have to fix it" He held his phone next to his ear and lifted his pleading eyes to the ceiling "Pick up, pick up, come on! Argh!" He sighed when he heard Lottie's voicemail.

"Chill out mate! It's gonna be fun" Niall tried to cheer him up "It's not like she has committed a crime"

"Well, not yet!" Louis shouted "She's only sixteen! What does she think she is! I have to talk to her! This party cannot take place! Not when I'm the only responsible adult in our house!" He yelled, indignant. "Mom and dad say that they will not be home for a week and two seconds later she invites our whole school to a party! Nah-ah! Over my dead body!"

 

* * *

 

 "And how many bottles of that?" Louis asked, probably for a thousandth time, talking on his phone and ordering Niall to put another kind of liquor in their already overloaded shopping trolley "Yeah, yeah, yeah, remember to repay me later" He sighed and picked some earplugs from one of the shelves. "We're going to head off soon, okay, see you at home. Don't be excited, I'm still mad at you. Bye" He hung up and looked around only to see Niall dancing with a bottle of champagne.

"Tonight we're gonna get smashed my friend!" He sang and spun around a few times, before nearly falling on the ground and breaking the bottle.

"No, we're not" Louis groaned and put the bottle back on the shelf. "Come on, I want this to be over as soon as possible." He set off in the direction of cash registers, hating this whole idea even more and more with every second.

 

* * *

 

 "Fuck." Harry muttered and smiled to himself. He woke Zayn up and held his phone in front of his face.

They were in Zayn's room just like every Friday evening. They had this little habit of getting stoned together after the whole week of school. They liked to keep this tradition in secret, just to have some time together, only two of them, such as when they had been children and used to play video games.

"What?" Zayn narrowed his eyes and yawned. "Party tonight?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Where?"

"At Tomlinson's" Harry said with a sly grin on his face and laughed when he saw his friend's shocked expression. "We can't miss that one"

 

* * *

 

 "No drugs, no sex and definitely no more than fifty people, understood?" Louis aimed a finger at his sister "Otherwise I will be forced to kill you" He sighed "or myself. Please, don't let them demolish our home."

"Fine." Lottie rolled her eyes and returned to texting.

"I'll be in my room, please come to me if anything happens." He looked at Niall "And you're going with me."

"What?" Niall stood next to the girl, indignant "Just because you're boring, doesn't mean I can't have some fun." He laughed and gave a high five to his best mate's sister.

"Fine" Louis groaned and proceeded to march off to his room. He heard Niall saying something under his breath and flipped them off before running upstairs and disappearing behind his bedroom door, which he incontinently locked.

He laid on his bed and was taking his phone out of his pocket to check his social media when he heard the doorbell ring twice. Louis closed his eyes and inserted earplugs in his ears before he could hear the music be turned on. He stripped off his shirt and laid back on his pillows. He tried to take a nap but ended up failing, continually tormented by his curiosity. He threw away the earplugs, which were of no avail anyway; changed into his favourite black skinnies and a Vans crew neck. The boy looked at himself in the mirror and combed his tousled hair with his fingers, before giving up and ruffling it even more.

He closed the door behind him and dashed downstairs, slightly scared of what he could find there. To his surprise, people seemed to be having fun. What shocked him the most was that nothing had been destroyed. Yet.

He looked around to find someone familiar and was greeted with a hug from some dude he has never seen before.

"Awesome party, mate!" The drunk corps mumbled while squeezing Louis. "Your house is fucking huge, man!"

"Yeah, okay, I know, thanks" He stammered out, trying to escape the guy's strong grip "Have fun!" He smiled briefly and disappeared in the crowd.

He squeezed through the mass of people to find Niall dancing on the kitchen table with a red cup and totally arseholed Lottie.

"Niall!" He tried to outshout the music and pulled his leg to get his friend to notice him.

"Loueh! Party's great!" Niall greeted him with big drunken grin, nearly spilling his drink on everyone around. He let Louis take his little sister in his arms and jumped of the table to help him. "She's knackered" 

They took the girl upstairs and laid her on her bed to let her rest a bit. 

"There's like three hundred people in my house, Niall" Louis whispered, turning off the lights in Lottie's room.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" The boy laughed and hugged his friend, who tried to close the door properly. "You have to play with us! Loueh come on! Let's have some fun!" He was jumping all over the place, all happy and excited. Louis smiled to himself.

"Okay, okay, calm down" He giggled at his friend's clumsiness "But everyone must get out before 2 am." Niall nodded like a puppy and grabbed his arm.

The two friends rushed to the living room after grabbing some drinks to find a significant amount of people already forming a circle on the floor. They were sat down cross-legged and started debating on what to play first. They were talking about some game called '7 minutes in heaven', when Niall came in and screamed "Look whom I have brought!"Some people cheered seeing Louis's shy smile, others simply did't give a fuck, too occupied with sucking someone else's face or another thrilling activity. Some guy ordered them to sit down and volunteered to spin the bottle first and it gave the go ahead to start the game.

Louis began to slowly relax when he noticed someone approach the circle and sitting right opposite him, facing him from across the room. He saw him smiling meanly at him and emptying his red cup in one go. Harry tossed it behind him and tore his eyes from the boy to spin the bottle. Louis observed him intently and didn't notice when people started looking at him in silence. What made him realize the tip of the bottle pointed in his direction was Niall's elbow jabbing him in his back.

"Rules are the rules" He heard Harry's deep voice while listening to Niall telling him to get up and go _there._ But where was he supposed to go? He didn't know the rules of this weird game, but he found himself being hauled to his... wardrobe? Okay, he needs to learn more about today's party habits. 

Louis didn't have time for these thoughts because he suddenly was in front of Harry, since the wardrobe was the smallest room in his house. He heard some giggles and Niall's singed 'see ya in seven minutes guys!' before the lights were turned off and the door closed. He made a mental note to kill Niall, but immediately forgot about it, abruptly aware of Harry's presence. 

The first twenty seconds were extremely awkward, they just stood there, trying to get as far away from each other as they possibly could. Then Louis came up with the idea. He was aware that he might not survive this, but he was brave enough with the help of the alcohol in his system to try. He cleaned his throat, feeling the boy's warm breath on his face.

"Um" He started, afraid that his voice might break "Why do you hate me?" He took a sharp breath and continued, having received no answer yet. His eyes started to get used to the darkness and he could see the taller boy staring at him in silence "Is... is it only because I'm gay?"

Everyone knew Louis was into guys. It was no secret, the boy had been open about it since he was little. His parents might not have been too happy about it, but they accepted their son and had been fully supportive from the beginning. Their unconditional love was everything to make Louis proud of who he was and never deny it. The problem appeared after he had started his first year in High School. Even though he didn't have a lot of friends, his sexuality was easily noticeable. The reason people began to mock him and the only person who dared to bully him despite the power that his father had in school policy, stood right before him. His anger immediately intensified and he clenched his fists, fixing his posture.

"Is it really the reason Harry?" He sounded confident, he felt powerful and ready to fight, even though he was two years younger and smaller "Because if it is, I really pity you, Styles! I feel sorry for your stupid, ignorant, homophobic..." His voice got caught in his throat when he felt Harry's fist clench on his blouse. He looked him in the eye and swallowed heavily.

"Finish the sentence, Tomlinson" Harry whispered, breathing deeply, face only inches away from Louis'.

"I..." Louis managed to push him away but the boy was immediately back in front of him, holding his neck in tight grip.

"Don't you dare fucking push me again" He hissed, dangerously close to Louis, who smelled alcohol in his breath. 

The younger boy closed his eyes, afraid of being punched and tried to free himself, but Harry pinned him to the wall and smashed their lips together, placing his strong hands on Louis' waist. He opened his eyes for a second, shocked, but then he found himself returning the kiss. He sighed silently and felt Harry's fingers on his cheek.

"I hate you so much" The older lad whispered hotly in his mouth and opened it with his tongue, deepening the kiss. He clung to the boy and brushed their groins together, making him moan softly. 

Louis' head was spinning. It felt so good, but it was so wrong. He couldn't process what was happening, but he let himself enjoy the pleasure. He was tangling his fingers in the boy's locks, when he felt him back away from him, ending it as quickly as it has started. He was left speechless, out of breath. The last thing he noted before he saw Harry rushing outside through the door was the emptiness beside him and his growing erection. 


End file.
